Disney Warrior: Outtakes!
by jedimickey
Summary: ONESHOT: You've seen 'em get it right, now see 'em get it wrong! Join Alex and the gang in the hilarious antics you never saw!


**Okay, fair warning, if you've never read my original sotry "Disney Warrior" You shall be EXTREMELY lost! Okay? Okay.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disney Warrior: Outtakes**

**Maleficent and Syndicate Leader--Take 1**

"So what? Hook was bound to be defeated anyway!" The syndicate leader yelled

"Yes, but he spilled the beans on our plan…" Maleficent said, backing up slightly.

The syndicate leader pounded his fist into the wall, only to draw it back and yell in pain.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGH!" He yelled. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO THE FAKE WALL!?"

The whole film crew laughed as the mighty leader nursed his injured hand

**Hades' announcer--Take 1**

"In this corner, fighting for his life and girl, the one, the only, DISNEY WARRIOR!!!" Hades shouted as half of the audience cheered.

"And in THIS corner……..I just forgot my lines!!!!"

The whole audience, including the crew and Alex, up roared into laughter.

**Alex, Jack, Ariel and Stitch stacked--Take 1**

Jack, he's on the move forward march!" Ariel said.

The problem was that the weight of Alex, Ariel, and Stitch caused the makeshift tower to be top heavy and Jack wobbled from side to side trying to keep a steady balance. That, and the fact that he drank a bottle of rum he stole a few minuets ago.

"Jack! Quit fooling around and move!" Alex called from up top.

Jack took a step forward but slammed into a pillar which fell over as they ran into it. The pillar knocked into another and that knocked into another and started a domino effect which soon collapsed the entire coliseum set!

The Quartet of heroes stared at the destruction.

"Rome wasn't built in a day, but it was destroyed in less than a minuet!" Alex quipped.

At that moment the whole filming crew burst into laughter, as the four walked off the set, very embarrassed.

**Alex, Jack, Ariel and Stitch stacked--Take 2**

"Jack, he's on the move forward march!" Ariel said.

Jack took a step forward but slipped on the floor and all four heroes came crashing down.

The filming crew started to laugh as the four cringed in pain.

"Can we maybe get a little MORE wax on the floor please?" Alex sarcastically asked.

**Simba and Shere Kahn--Take 1**

"So wait, YOU were Rajah in Aladdin?" Simba asked.

"It's true" Shere Kahn replied. "I normally don't do the silent roles, but work was scarce since Walt died and…."

Suddenly, both animals looked into the camera

"Oh, are we rolling?" Shere Kahn asked nervously.

**Alex and the Hydra--Take 1**

The Hydra roared and lunged one of its heads forwards, ready to make a meal out of the Disney Warrior when it suddenly froze in place. Alex nudged it with its sword and sparks and steam began to emit from its broken mouth. A loud metal grinding sound was head as the Head arched backwards and broke right off the mechanical Hydra's body.

Alex gaped at the sight of the fake head lying there.

"Uh, does this mean we can break for lunch?" Alex asked.

**Alex and Dark Mickey--Take 1**

Alex chuckled "You know something? In all honesty. If you had asked me that when I first came here, I would've taken you up on that offer in a split second!" Dark Mickey arched a brow as Alex continued.

"But then, I met a wise old Pirate, who taught me what a man can do, and what a man can't do. I CAN wish I wasn't The Disney Warrior and that I was back home…"

There was an awkward pause.

"But I CAN'T forget my lines in the middle of a scene!" Alex finally said laughing.

This got the whole crew, including Dark Mickey laughing.

**Alex flies--Take 1**

. The Pirates pounded on the Plank causing Alex to lose his balance and fall. But to everyone's surprise, Alex flew right back up, He was flying!

"TO INFINTY! AND BEYOND!!!!!" Alex cried.

Then everyone on set, including the film crew started to laugh. Alex snickered and turned to the camera

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. But really, could you really blame me??" Alex asked.

**Alex and Jafar--Take 1**

Jafar began to float in the air and glowing. "You know the old phrase, when you want something done right, you gotta do it your--"

At that moment a cellphone ring which sounded like "Prince Ali" Jafar groaned as he whipped out a cellphone and answered it.

"This better be good!" Jafar answered into the phone.

There was a slight pause.

"Enough already!" Jafar thundered into the phone. "For the last time, I'll pay my dues when you send me my tusks!"

Jafar then angrily hung up the phone, only to meet the confused looks of Alex and the film crew.

"WHAT???" Jafar barked.

**Jack saves Alex--Take 1**

"They'll be no living with him after this…" Jack groaned.

Jack then launched the bottle of rum at the Dragons head. It hit her in the eye, and hurt. The Dragon roared in pain as it released Alex. Ariel picked up the Disney Blade and threw it towards Alex.

The Disney Blade then flew right over Alex's head and smashed into the boom mike.

"OMIGOSH! Did I damage the equipment??" Ariel asked worriedly. "I'm soooo sorry; I never did have that good of an aim"

Ariel then turned towards the camera.

"Okay, let me have another take, I'll try again…." Ariel said nervously.

**Jack saves Alex--Take 2**

Ariel picked up the Disney Blade and threw it towards Alex.

The Disney Blade spun thru the air, and the handle of it ended up smacking right into Alex's face. Alex clutched his face and cringed in pain.

"ALEX!!!!!! Are you alright??" Ariel cried.

"I'm fine…" Alex moaned. "But I think I swallowed my filling….."

Ariel nervously looked into the camera again.

"Uh… One more take…?" She asked.

**Jack saves Alex--Take 3**

Ariel picked up the Disney Blade and threw it towards Alex.

This time the Disney Blade flew past Alex, ricocheted off of Maleficents claw, whizzed over Ariel's shoulder and nailed the camera right in lens, causing it tip over on its side and crack the lens.

Ariel just gaped at the damage.

"Um… I'll… Be in my trailer…." Ariel said before running off.

**Alex rescues the King--Take 1**

Stitch nodded and began gnawing on the bars. He was able to eat a hole thru the bars which King Mickey climbed thru.

"Disney Warrior, you have my deepest thanks." King Mickey bowed.

"Um, your majesty, do you happen to know where the Syndicate Ladder is?" Ariel asked.

There was an awkward silence before everyone burst out laughing.

"The Syndicate _Ladder_???" Jack asked as he laughed. "Our toughest opponent is LADDER!?"

The whole film crew began to laugh as well.

Alex clutched his sides as he laughed.

"I suppose next we'll be fighting the Syndicate MOP!" Alex joked, while wiping a tear from his eye.

**Jack Sparrow intro--Take 1**

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

The pirate got up and stared at him.

"I'm Captain Johnny Depp."

Jack then realized what he just said.

"Wait…oh, I'm sorry, what's my name again?" Jack asked while laughing.

**Jack Sparrow intro--Take 2**

"I'm Captain J…."

That's as far as Jack got before bursting out laughing, while Alex just groaned.

**Jack Sparrow intro--Take 3**

"I'm Captain Jack the Ripper…"

This time everyone in the studio howled in laughter. Alex was rolling on the floor laughing hysterical.

"Thank you, Thank you…" Jack bowed "I'll be here all week…"

**Jack flies--Take 1**

"What a pity, you've come all this way to lose your ship to me, again" Hook taunted.

"It truly is a pity" Jack said. "This ship brings back a lot of happy memories."

Jack leapt backwards off the plank, but instead of flying, the cables snapped and he fell right into the ocean! The whole crew started to laugh.

"I sure hope you can swim Jack!" Alex called while laughing.

**Escaping the Cave of Wonders--Take 1**

Alex tried to see where he was going but with no luck. His vision did clear up however when he saw a wall getting closer and closer.

"We're gonna die…" Alex murmured.

The Carpet made a sudden drop causing everyone to fly forward and slam face first into the wall and stick there like bugs on a windshield.

"Ow….." Alex groaned

**Alex and Frollo--Take 1**

"You can't attack Stitch and I here!" Alex said. "This is a sacred…"

Alex suddenly burst out laughing. Frollo lowered his weapons as Alex turned towards the camera.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Alex gasped between laughs. "He looked funny at me! Okay, just let me have another take…"

**Alex and Frollo--Take 2**

"You can't attack Stitch and…"

Alex once again busted out laughing again as Frollo groaned.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry he made me laugh…" Alex said as he finally stopped laughing. "Please, I'll do it right this time, just once more!"

**Alex and Frollo--Take 3**

Alex didn't even say his lines; he instantly burst out laughing as Frollo just gave off an exasperated sigh.

"I CANNOT work like this!" Frollo cried. "I will be in my trailer…."

Frollo skulked off as Alex continued to laugh.

**Ariel heals Alex's wound--Take 1**

"Good thing Jack isn't here or he'd never leave us alone…" Alex said.

At that moment, Jack sprang out of his hiding place and began to sing.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la/Don't stop now/Don't try to hide it how/You wanna kiss the girl!_"

"WHOA-WHOA!" Stitch cut in.

Alex, Ariel, and the whole crew began to laugh as Jack and Stitch sang.

**Storming the Syndicate Leader's throne room--Take 1**

Ariel held onto Alex's shoulder. "I'm right behind you Alex!"

Alex nodded and the quartet were about to storm the throne room, when a cell phone ring which sounded like "Zip-a-dee-doo-dah" rang out.

Alex groaned as he pulled out a light blue cell phone with a Mickey emblem hanging from the antenna. Alex looked onto the screen and groaned again.

"Aw, MAN!" Alex groaned.

Ariel peeked over his shoulder and read what was on screen; she then turned to face the camera.

"It's his mom…" Ariel explained.

Alex then hesitantly answered the phone.

"Hey Mom. Uh-huh… I'm good. We're shooting right now though… Yes, Ariel's here with me…" Alex spoke into the phone. "No mom, you can't talk to her! No mom! No mom! ALL RIGHT!!!"

Alex groaned as he handed the phone to Ariel.

"Here…."

Ariel held the phone to her ear.

"Hello? I'm fine how are you? Glad to hear it. Oh? Eric? Well, we did have a good thing going, but it just didn't work out between us… Though Alex is a sweetie…"

Alex's eyes widened.

"Greeeat…. The one thing worse than being embarrassed by your mom, is by your girlfriend…" Alex groaned.

"I've had a lot of fun with Alex; he's polite, funny, and handsome…" Ariel went on.

Alex just took out his Ipod and began to bop his head to the tune he played, this was gonna take awhile

**One hour later…**

Alex was currently munching into a sandwich as Ariel and his mother chatted

"Seriously, when I did Little Mermaid, it was my first time acting, I was nervous from the pit of my stomach." Ariel continued. "I was just so queasy and I felt I was going to throw up any minute."

Alex got a disgusted look on his face and tossed his sandwich aside.

"How much longer can this take??" Alex sighed.

**Another hour later…**

Ariel was STILL conversing with Alex's mother, while the hero himself, along with Jack and Stitch were sitting on the floor playing Poker.

"I know! I was totally thrilled to hear I was working with Johnny Depp. I mean, he's one of my heroes." Ariel continued. "I love Alex, but Johnny is just so..."

Stitch proudly showed his hand to his comrades, who groaned in defeat.

"Well, there goes Friday night at Pizza Hut…" Alex sighed as he handed Stitch a twenty dollar bill.

Stitch smirked as he smelled the dollar bill.

"Blimey, is she still on that bloody thing??" Jack asked.

"Don't worry pal, it's been two hours, she can't keep this up much longer" Alex replied.

**ANOTHER hour later…**

Alex was thumbing thru a large book while Ariel babbled on.

"Working with Kaa was kinda tough, his instincts kept getting in the way, and I nearly got eaten a few times…" Ariel droned on. "But Alex was always there to make sure I didn't become dinner…"

Alex eventually pressed his finger on a certain area of the page.

"There's Waldo…" Alex commented as he kept his finger in place.

**ANOTHER OTHER hour later…**

"Uh-huh... I'll tell him, okay, you too! We should keep in touch... alright, okay... bye..."

Ariel FINALLY hung up the phone and Alex promptly took it and shoved it in his pocket.

"Well?" Alex asked.

"She says to call her when she has grandchildren…" Ariel replied.

The whole studio began to howl in laughter as Alex fumed.

"That's it. I will be in my trailer for the remainder of the year!!!!!!" Alex seethed as he stormed off.

Ariel nervously bit her lip as she ran after Alex.

"ALEX! COME BACK!!!" Ariel called


End file.
